


The End of an Era

by cauldronofdoom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obadiah shows his hand early. Howard is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of an Era

Howard had thought he was too old, possibly too drunk… too *something* to hit like that. Looking down at the somewhat younger man sprawled at his feet, he felt only a faint trace of surprise.

Mostly he just felt furious.

“I don’t care if he’s a little reckless right now! He’s not even eighteen until next month! He’s brilliant, and amazing, and so good, and I have *never* doubted that he will continue to be everything, both to me and to the world! Tony is my *son*, and I would *never* give his future to anyone else, Obadiah! Never! To even *think* that I’d sign the company over to you instead of him when he turns twenty-one and I retire…” His mind connected a few loose strings and he growled at his business partner.

“You! You did this all along, didn’t you? Tried to foster dissent, pushed us apart… What sort of advice have you been giving my son when you talk to him after we fight? What have you been saying to him?”

Ob… *Stane* stayed quiet, and Howard barked out a harsh laugh. They were at the other man’s for dinner and drinks. Tony had begged off due to a project, but Howard suspected that it had more to do with them fighting again. 

He remembered thinking his own parents were overbearing monsters at that age, despite how much he loved them and his later understanding. He’d thought it was just that, the friction of being not quite old enough. But now he was wondering, his mind coming up with worse and worse scenarios. Had Stane caused this? Was he behind the chasm separating him and his son?

He spun for the door, tossing over his shoulder a quick, “You should start looking in the classifieds. SI doesn’t want you anymore.” Maria was already there with both of their coats. “*Tony*.” He croaked out, and she nodded, lips pressed tightly together. She’d tried to bridge the gap before, but he’d never put as much stock in her opinions as he did in men’s. He wished he could take that back. Hell, at the moment there wasn’t much he didn’t wish he could take back.

It was raining as they left, and he held his coat over her head in silent apology. She knew what he meant, always had, and also knew he was still too overwhelmed to voice it.

She agreed, though. He knew she did. Tony was the important thing now. Getting home to Tony. Fast. Fast as his car could get him there.

When his tired slipped off the curve, his son was still the only thing in his mind. *I love you Tony!* 

Then there was only darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from what the paper in the powerpoint in IM said about the car crash. The prompt was: Howard punches Obadiah in the face. Hard.


End file.
